A different kind of fight
by Lunatr
Summary: He never noticed her and suddenly she was all he thinks about. He didn't know how to deal with feelings and she used to be good at. But he had changed and so did she. There was nothing left to do but give up and stop fighting the feeling even with all the ups and downs.
1. the hug

First of all HELLO. This is my first fic in here and my first fic in english. English is not my mother language so please forgive and help me with any mistake.  
I also tried to give Daryl his accent in some words but I'm a little afraid it wasn't a sucess. I hope you like it. I've being writting so this story is with 15 chapters now but I haven't finished yet. I'll try to post soon.  
I wanted to publish the story after finish all chapters but I'm afraid I might got desmotivated with next episode of the serie.  
I don't want Beth to die :(.  
kiss for all.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

I was on my way to find Beth. I wanted to be the one to tell her about the boy. I didn't feel guilty or shit but I was the last leaving the supermarket and I couldn't help him. She was laying down in her bed writing on a notebook, I was the one o brought that from a run and I always wondered what the hell the girl write in there.

I got closer and she look up to me. Saying Hey and looking at me with some big eyes and messed hair.

- Hi. What is it? – She asked. Maybe she have noticed something on my face or just found weird me being there. We never talked too much but it was always clear that we were kind of a family. We were from the original group.

- It was Zack. – I said and she look away for a second turning back to me again.

- Is he dead? – I didn't really want to answer that. And I didn't needed to. It was a moment of silence before she say something again.

- Ok. – She say moving on her bed and sitting for a second before she get up and took a number of a scoreboard. It was the 30ºday without an accident but now she would have to start counting again. I took a step forward to see her better. I was waiting for the tears and I've already talked to Carol so she could calm her. - What? – She was looking right at me. I've never see her like that.

- I don't cry anymore Daryl. I just glad I got to know him. You know?!

- I do. I said in almost a whisper as she approached and look at me. I realized that her eyes were blue and caring. - Are you ok? – She asked with true concern. She was the one who lost a boyfriend and was worried about me?! What the hell should I answer?!

- Just tired to lose people. That's all.- I tried to look away but unconsciously looked back at her.

Her eyes stare into mine for a while and then she moved fast in my direction. My body froze as I felt her hand on my waist and then the other one involving me. Her body got close to mine and she lied her head on my chest. She moved on a weird way, like she was trying to make a more comfortable place in my chest to put her head and moving one of her hands from the side of my body to my back.

I didn't know what to do, Carol always jokes about hugs, she use to say that I may stab someone who would dare to try give me a hug. But I couldn't stab Beth as she was trying to comfort me, and herself I guess. I could smell her hair and feel her boobs on my chest. That kind of proximity made feel uncomfortable but in some way, it also felt nice. I finally decided what to do and put my hand on her elbow so it didn't look like she was hugging a fucking pillar.

- I'm glad I didn't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. – She tighten the hug and that took her head away from my chest and looked at my face keeping her hands on my waist. I looked at her feeling weird and watch her walk away pulling her jacket back in her shoulder.

- Me too. – I answer and walked slowly to the door.

I almost didn't eat lunch and couldn't focus in anything but Beth dry, blue eyes staring at me when I told her the news. If I'm right this one should be the second boyfriend she lost to the walkers. That was no way she was not sad about it.

And I just remembered the reason why I would spend the rest of my days alone.

**Beth POV**

I just wanna scream.

What the was wrong with me?!

I didn't love or anything, but he was the only boy around my age was just never going to find someone and I was here just to survive.

I was not sad because Zack died, I was sad because I have no life other then take care of kids and be worried about other people while they live they own live. I felt so angry, for a minute I wish Daryl was here again. While I was hugging him I was not thinking about all that stuff, I was just comforting him and somehow, comforting myself.

It was like the time stopped and nothing could ever reach me. I should never have got involved with Zack in the first place, then maybe he would be alive.

Maybe God have different plans for me. Maybe He want me to find my way and survive by myself.


	2. Checking on Judith and Beth

**Beth POV**

I was taking care of Judith like always; she was tired but didn't wanna sleep So I walked around the cell block for a while.

I could listen them in some cell, making a list of important things to get in the next run, There was Maggie, Dad, Rick and probably Daryl and another women from woodbury.  
I would like to go on a run someday but that may never happen so I was trying to look around for different things to do other than take care of children, cook or wash dirty clothes.

On the last few days I was able to help with some walkers on the fence and the gate, I even help with the cars but I was sure they give those jobs because they're safe and because they feel sorry for my boyfriend.

During those days I also realized that I didn't feel a thing, I wasn't feeling sad because of Zack, or because my stupid existence. I was just… not feeling anything.

Judith finally fell asleep and I put her on her crib as gentle as possible but then I hear footsteps behind me.  
- Hey. – It was Daryl looking weird at me, like I was some wounded bird.  
- Oh. Hi. Daryl. – I said while I cover Judith with a blanket.  
- I was just wandering if ya wanna something from the next run. Something for ya or Lil ass Kicker. Other than formula. – He said moving is shoulders up. I turn my back to him and look to the baby again.  
- No, Thanks'. I think I have everything I need.

**Daryl POV**

I decided to check on lil'ass kicker… and Beth. The girl was acting like nothing happened. I just realized that was not normal in women.

- Are ya sure? Maybe another notebook, I notice ya write a lot. - She didn't answer- Or maybe some candy?! – She turns to me again and gives a little smile then she walked my direction and grab my arm so I follow her away from the cell.  
- She didn't wanna sleep today. – She say almost in a whisper and then smiled at me. – Some candy would be good. If you find some. Please don't get in trouble just for that.

She haven't let go of my arm and I was stupid enough to turn around in her direction bumping into her and making her lose some balance. In a fast movement I grab her waist pulling her back to me.

The position was even worst than when she hugged me because now even our legs were tangled somehow. It looked like every movement was unconscious and fast. She grabbed the belt of my jeans and use it to get straight and once she get up and got her balance back I stepped away from her.

- Sorry there girl. I'll see what I can find. – I said stepping back again.  
- No problem and Thank you, Daryl, for everything. – She smiled at me again and her eyes glow so I give her a little smile back.

While I was in the run the only thing Stuck in my head was that damn smile and because of it I needed to check the list a hundred times. Even Michonne noticed that I was not having my best days.

I was getting so angry at myself but then I found some candy, the only one that still good to eat was a chocolate so a took it on my jacket. I would give her later.

I suddenly felt realized. Maybe this would help that girl. It was not a big comfort but it was something to make me feel less guilty about her boyfriend death.


	3. the damn chocolate

**Daryl POV**  
Some days had pass and I still carry the damn chocolate around. I saw Beth walking Judith outside and Rick closer to her playing with the baby and talking with her for a while.  
I was such a idiot, I didn't gave her the damn chocolate already. it was like I wanted for her to be alone when I give it to her. My mind remembered the hug.  
- Ya stupid asshole. Just keep killing this things and stop think. – I said to myself but my head did not obey.

I heard steps and looked. It was Carol with some knives to help me with the walkers on the fence.

- Are you ok, pookie? You've being so… off.  
- Kind, have a lot in my mind. – It was not true, it isn't that much on my mind... just a damn chocolate.  
- You can talk to me, you know?! Soo... What or who is on your mind?! - What the hell! Was this woman a witch or what?! I wasn't really in the mood to talk so I gave her a little laugh and she understood.

We kept killing those things in silence for a while but then I checked to see if Beth still there with lil'ass kicker but she was gone. I stopped what I was doing and search for her with my eyes.

- Don't worry Daryl. She went inside. Damn you really like that girl.  
- What? – I started to feel a little nervous- No I don't.  
- Come on pookie. It would be so ward for you to say you actually love that little girl?!  
- I don't. I care for her, it's all. - I didn't like were this talk was going.  
- Everybody care for her. No wonder… she is the sweetest thing there is. But you… my friend… - What the hell this woman was trying to make me to admit?!  
- Oh shut up. I care for her. She's a great girl.  
- You should have had one. You're not that old, you still can. It's the greatest love of all. – She said that and I got really confuse. I laugh. This conversation was bullshit.

- I'm serious Daryl. You may try to put that mask and pretend you don't really care about anything but I know you do. And you would be an amazing father.  
- That never make part of my plans but thanks. –I felt relieved to finally get that she was talking about Judith.  
- What was your plans then?  
- Stay away from jail. – We both laugh of the irony. – Think I fail my master plan. Big time.  
- You did. But you still have time to make new plans. Other than survive.  
- Maybe you right. But you know what?! Now my master plan is just eat something. I'm starving. Can you handle this? – She say yes with the head and I walked away.

**Beth POV**

I was taking a walk with Judith and I could see Daryl on the fences killing those things. Carol joined him and I felt like I was punched in the stomach. They're so close to each other. I didn't even know if they're a couple or not but I felt sick.

- Are you ok Beth? – Rick asked me and I realized he have being talking for a while.  
- Yeh. Sorry. Is the sun. I'll go back inside. – He kissed Judith head and walked away.

I walked inside and Just as I pass the door Maggie run in my way.

- I'm engaged. Me and Glenn. I'm so happy. – She hugged me and Judith.  
- I'm so happy for you. – I smiled trying to show some excitement.  
- Thanks Beth. For everything. - Maggie hug me again and step away when Daryl pass the door. He looked at me and Maggie and then at Glenn.  
- We are getting married. – Maggie said.  
- Oh. Congratulation then. – He said moving his shoulders up. I got the impression that he stared at me for a while.  
- I'm going to tell Carol and Michonne. – Maggie said and get out. Glenn followed her.

I looked around but Daryl was not there anymore. I felt Kind of lonely. So I walked to the cell to lay Judith on her crib. She started to close her little eyes and I turned around to walk away but bumped into someone.


	4. like the most natural thing

Hello. I saw that I go

t some followeres so tank you so much. I hope you're liking it. Please let me know your opinion and please tell me if I'm making any mistake with my english. I'm still trying to find out how this work :S. kisses for all

* * *

**Daryl POV**

The dinner were late so I went back to the cell to lie down and rest for a while but then I find out I was alone there. Or I thought I was until I heard Beth and the baby. She probably didn't notice my presence and got scared when turned around and faced me.

- Didn't mean to scar ya. Sorry girl.  
- It's ok. – She said nervously and try step away from me carrying some baby bottle and other stuff.  
- I got ya something. I wanted to give ya when I arrived but I got busy. – I took the chocolate out of my jacket and stretch my hand in her direction. She was just looking at me like I was from another planet or shit. She was not moving just staring with that big blue eyes and some errant hair falling in her face.  
- Sorry. is little melt. – She raised her hand, took the chocolate and her arm went fast in the direction of my neck. She embrace my neck with both her arms and put her head on my shoulder, I could feel her breath on my neck. I used the hand where the chocolate was before to embrace her too.

She broke the hug to see the chocolate. Unconscious I just moan, feeling stupid right away. I kept my hand on her waist and she kept hers on my chest.

- Thank you so much. I know is stupid but today this was the high moment of my day.  
- It's ok. Mine too. – What?! What the fuck I just said?! What the hell was wrong with me?!  
I look at her as realized she was looking up at my face and smiling. That was kind of weird, she looking up and I looking down. I got a huge urge to kiss that lips.

**Beth POV.**

He remembered my candy and for some reason that just made me feel really happy. It was so shallow, I mean… my sister just got engaged and I couldn't feel a thing and a simple chocolate made me feel a the top of the world.

So we still kind hugged and looked at each other but then he looked away like he was trying to hide something. But I didn't care, I put myself in tip toes so I could reach his face to kiss him on the cheek but he turn his face again and I kiss him on the mouth letting my lips there way longer than necessary. Then I put my feet again on the floor and break the kiss or whatever this was.

I thought he was going to turn me away and get out running but he didn't. His hand kept me closer. I should say something. Maybe apologize or say it was a mistake. I didn't want him to think that I'm some kind of immature girl with a crush on as older man or some woman with daddy issues but before I could say something he kiss me again.  
He put his other hand on my face and kissed my lips on purpose, it was the kind of kisses couples give every day when they met and he make it feel like it was the most natural thing in the world.

- Daryl! – A male voice interrupted the kiss. It was Carl. He let me go and stepped away.  
- Oh you're both here. – Carl said. – Is she sleeping? My father needs help to distract the walkers and burn the other bodies.  
- Put her to sleep now. – I smiled, he looked as his sister and walked away living me and Daryl alone again.

I didn't know what to do or what to say so we just stare at each other until he broke the silence.

- I'm going to help Rick. Sorry about… that. – he started to walk away slowly.  
- Please be careful out there. – I said walking in his direction.  
- Sure. See ya at dinner. – He give me a little smile like he was ashamed of something. I put my hand on his shirt and gently push him closer so I could reach his lips one more time.  
- See you. – I said with a big smile.


	5. The awkward and normal

**Daryl POV.**

I walked outside to join Rick. I could still feel her taste on my lips. That kiss felt like the most normal thing in the world and it make me forget about all the shit that was going on. I got into the truck and someone opened the gates. While Michonne distracted a group of walkers riding the horse around and me, Rick and Carol pulled the bodies in the truck.

-What is that on your face pookie? – Carol ask. I pass my hand over my face not understanding the question.

- What?

- Oh my God. It's a smile.- She joked.

- Oh man. I didn't even know you could do that. – Now even Rick was trying to be funny.

- Oh come on. Stop looking at my face and work people.

When we finished putting the bodies up on the truck we drive away so we could burn them.  
I could only think about that damn blond girl with that blue eyes and soft lips. Suddenly I thought about the other people, what would they say or do and I could only hope that she doesn't try to kiss me in front of anyone.

Rick said and looked at me. And you pretty smiley boy. Can you take the first watch?

- Oh fuck ya. I get the watch. – I walked to the truck and they follow me. I went into the cafeteria to eat a early dinner.

Beth was there with Hershel and Maggie, she gave me a little smile but didn't say anything. It was better that way, It was like if she know the rules before we discuss them making me feel proud of the pact of silence that we never make.

**Beth POV**  
I wanted to hug him again but my family was there and they would hate that. I watched while he eat the meal. That wasn't time for dinner but he was already hungry before he went to the cell to find me. He sat alone in a table, he eat fast and used his fingers, I know dad didn't like it but he didn't say anything, he just looked at Daryl. It make me felt nervous.  
Daryl get up and put the dishes in the sink.

- Are you going on watch now? – Maggie asked making him turn around to where we were.

- Yeh. See you later. – He said in a really frigid way and walked away.

- That guy is always so nice!- Maggie said - Well… Beth… I was thinking that maybe you could be my godmother for the wedding.

- Oh. Thanks Maggs. I thought all this was kind of… figurative. I mean… We don't have a church or someone to do the cerimony.

- Daddy will do it. I really want something to say vows and all that. I don't wanna be afraid to live Betty.

- It is great, really Maggs. I know that means a lot to all of you.

- To all of us Beth. You always where the one talking about marriages and that kind of stuff.

- Yeh, yes. To all of us. – I was feeling so bad and they just couldn't stop talk about marriages and at dinner it got even worst because Carol and some other women join them to talk. I always dream about planning a wedding but now I was not in a mood to all of that. Daddy was sitting with Rick, Tyreese, Carl and other people. So I picked up my food and get out of there without anyone seeing me.

I walked a while, it was a little cold so I tough I could sit in some corner to finish my meal alone and in peace. I looked at the tower wondering if Daryl was there but kept walking completely distracted till I found a good place. I could see all the yard and no one could see me.

- What ya doing here girl?

- Sorry. I was just … - I was kind of scared.

- Beth, is just me. – He got closer and I could see Daryl. He stood still in front of me, I think neither of us knew what was supposed to do. He looked at my hands.

- Having dinner outside? – I smiled to think about an answer.

- I was a little tired of all the noise inside. – I said looking into his eyes. He got a little bit closer and put his hand on my face. I lean forward so I could reach him and he did the same joining our lips together. We just look at each other awkwardly after so I sit closer to the wall to finish my meal and he sit by my side.

- So what's wrong with the noise inside? - He asked and wait do I swallow my food to answer.

- They're all talking about the wedding ceremony.

- What wedding? Don't tell me they were seriously thinking about marriage. – I just look at him in answer. - Oh shit. Don't tell me I need to get a suit.

- Oh you would look lovely in a tie. – I laugh and he bump my shoulder with his. We stay in silence for a while so I finished my food. I wanna tell him something but I didn't know what. So I just stare breathing heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daryl POV**

I could hear she breathing and for some stupid reason it was turning me on. She looked at me like if she wanted to say something but then she looked at her fingertips again.

- Maybe we should talk about this. – I said trying to initiate the conversation.

- Maybe. – She whisper and I noticed she was rubbing her arms.

- Are ya cold girl? – I took my vest and put it over her and hold her shoulders with my arm. She whisper a thanks and lean her head in my direction and I couldn't resist to kiss her one more time but this kiss was different, she used her hands to put me closer as we got deeper into the kiss and our tongues touch. I was running out of air so I stopped the kiss.

- I don't want to talk about this. I'm afraid that you may run away if we do it. – She said and I looked at her. – is just cause… I know… you don't use to… talk...that much and … never… show your… emotion or something. – She was talking like she was choosing all the words and evaluating my reaction to them.

- I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think I'm some fucking old pervert. – She smiled and gave me another gentle kiss.

- I don't. - That make me felt a lot better with her answer so we shared a couple more kisses.

- Are ya gonna tell me why did you run away from that damn dinner?! I though ya're excited about the wedding? Though ya girls liked that kinda stuff.

- I used to be but now… the world is gone mad. It's not that I'm not happy for Maggie and Glenn. It's just...- She didn't say anything else. But it sounded like I've touched a weak spot. She was playing with my hand and then she found a way to enlace our fingers. That made me feel uncomfortably but I didn't knew if I should let her go, hold her waist or if I should leave my hand there.

- Yeah I know. The world has gone to shit but if this didn't happen probably they would have never found each other.

- I know. And I'm really happy about it. They are probably the only ones here, who actually have a life, they are not afraid to live. – She looked at me and opened her eyes.- I'm not jealous of Maggie… I swear. – I smiled at her and squeeze her hand.

- I know ya're not. And I know what ya mean. the rest of us are just surviving.

- Yeah. – she kissed me again like if that was no tomorrow but this time she was the one who broke the kiss. I keep look into her eyes while we both breathe heavily. – I always dreamt about marriage and that kind 'of stuff but even when the world was… normal, my dreams didn't get much further and now I'm just … surviving and while other people live they live. – Why was she telling me this? What the hell should I answer? She said herself that I'm not good with conversation.

- Ya doing a great job. We all have jobs to do.

- I just take care of children while their parents are doing much important things.

- I'm just picking food while others live their lives. I'm not that much better girl.

- You could take me on a run someday. – She smiled at me.

- No fucking way. It is dangerous out there. – Her smile fade. I didn't want her out of this gates never but I shouldn't have tell her like that. But she wasn't giving up that easy. She kissed the corner of my mouth and then my face before she whisper in my hear.

- I promise to not cause you any trouble. Please. – And then she kissed my hear.

- Are ya trying to seduce me ? Are ya using me to get out of here girl?- I smiled at her.

- Maybe. But I'm also enjoying it. – I laugh. I was feeling a old pervert to be kissing a girl so young but she did got some game on her own.

- Bethhh. – a woman voice called – Daryl – Now that was a men voice calling my name.

- It's Maggie and Glen. – She quickly got up and give me my vest back. I did the same and follow her.

- No fucking way. It is dangerous out there. – Her smile fade. I didn't want her out of this gates never but I shouldn't have tell her like that. But she wasn't giving up that easy. She kissed the corner of my mouth and then my face before she whisper in my hear.

- I promise to not cause you any trouble. Please. – And then she kissed my hear.

- Are ya trying to seduce me ? Are ya using me to get out of here girl?- I smiled at her.

- Maybe. But I'm also enjoying it. – I laugh. I was feeling a old pervert to be kissing a girl so young but she did got some game on her own.

- Bethhh. – a woman voice called – Daryl – Now that was a men voice calling my name.

- It's Maggie and Glen. – She quickly got up and give me my vest back. I did the same and follow her.

- Were you two together? - Maggie asked.

- Yeah. Sorry I needed some peace to eat and I was actually trying to convince Daryl to take me on a run. – She said and her sister looked at me.

- I've got to say. She tried hard and it was pretty convincing but… That isn't happening.

- Better not. – Maggie said looking at her sister. – You can go sleep Daryl. We take the watch now.

- Sure you do. – I said and walk away. Like if I didn't know what they're doing on the last watches. Before I pass the door I could listen to Beth wishing here sister to have fun and it made me laugh.

I fall asleep thinking about Beth and she even hunted my dreams. I don't wanna be affected by her but I was and I didn't know how to avoid or how to make it go away. I felt like a damn teenager wishing for her to be thinking about me too.


	7. in my head

**Beth POV**

All I wanted was to be with Daryl. I didn't know what have changed for him but it feel so nice to be with him, to feel his body and to kiss him.  
It was actually the first time I felt excited about something since I've been in the prison and the first time I felt like I had a life on my own.  
I almost didn't slept just to think about him and it was already time for me o get up. I get dressed and got out of my cell seeing Rick already feeding Judith.

- Good Morning Beth. – I walked closer to him.

- Good Morning Rick. Hello pretty baby.

- She love you so much. Her face light up when you talk.

- Well she know I love her too. – I smiled at him and we both look at the door when Daryl walked by.

- Morning ya two. Will ya take that much longer man? We should leave now so we could be back for lunch. – Rick gave me the baby so I could finish give her the milk.

- I'll just get my gun and we can go. – Rick disappears into his cell and Daryl put his hand on Judith head as an excuse to get closer.

- Are ya okey? – He asked and I said yes with my head.

- And you? Did you sleep well? – He smiled.

- Didn't sleep much but I'm fine. – He said. I wanted to kiss him really bad but Rick could appear any moment now.

- Please be careful and return safe to me. – I said and then felt shame and look down.

- Sure I'll. We just need a few things, it will be fast. In and out. I'll be back for ya as soon as I can.

I saw them drive away and my heart got a little broken, I wish I could talk to Maggie about it but she would never approve. I felt insecure about everything, about me, about him and even about Carol.  
He is much older than me and he probably has had many women in his life. What if he just wanna have some fun and then run away or if he realizes this was all a mistake and never look back at my face again, that would made the life impossible around here.

It was past lunch time when I hear the gate and run to check if it was Daryl. I helped Carol oppening the gate and distract the walkers.

I saw him on the car safe and I want talk with him and give him a welcome home kiss but I couldn't do that.

**Daryl POV**

I don't know what the hell was wrong with me and why in the hell I was always thinking about that damn girl. So today we were going to try to find some fruit and squirrels to eat later and in Maggie "wedding" cause we are really running out of supplies.

- Do you think we should find Maggie and Glenn a wedding gift? Or maybe a bachelor party for Glenn. – Rick said laughing.

- I don't think Maggie would like the stripers. – Glenn answer and they laugh a little more. We were just 4 man in the car, including Carl and I started to wonder what the hell I was doing there and why Maggie wouldn't come since it was her wedding.

The 2 hours drive pass slowly, I was tired of them talking about weddings and all they would need and I was always remembering Beth and thinking that now, I understood why she was running the other night.  
We split to search stuff more quickly, I took some stuff from a few houses and then I saw Rick and Carl getting in some house and I walk to join them.

- What's that? – I asked looking at some shit Rick was carrying.

- A veil. For the bride.

- Hum. Good. – He looked at me but didn't say anything. I looked around and opened a box closer to a tv.

- You think this is stupid don't ya? –

- Yeh. Course I do. The world has gone to shit and that to are playin housewives.

- They're in love. It is the natural course of live. fall in love, get marry and have kids. At least it use to be, along with getting a career. I actually admire that on them.

- Hope they skip that part of kids. – Carl said and we both look at him like he had brought back some bad memories. I decide not say anything and keep looking the things in the box.I found another small box inside, it was a jewelry box and I found a silver bracelet inside, it was very simple whit pendent, a cross. My mind flight again in that damn girl and I wondered if she would like and how perfect it would be in her wrist.

- See you found a gift for Maggie after all.

- Naa. Is just a stupid bracelet. I'll not give them any present other than my patient to come on this runs to get shit so they can play Valentines.

- I agree with Daryl. Do we have everything? Can we leave now?

- What the hell is wrong with the two of you?! - No one answer, we just walked in silence to were the car was. Glenn was already inside waiting so we made the trip back to Beth. I mean the prison.

We arrived to the prison, Beth and Carol opened the gates with Bob help. Beth killed a walker that got closer to the gate before they close it and my heart skipped a few beats. What the hell was she thinking? She had never killed one without the protection of the fence and she could get hurt. Damn stupid girl.

She said HI, to everybody, but I walked away without saying anything. I just wanna to take her out of my head and she does stupid stuff that really messes with my mind. I couldn't bear the fact that she was in danger even for a few seconds.

- Daryl where are you going? – Rick asked. He was probably expecting my help to carry stuff inside.

- Take a shower and get ready for the watch. – I kept walking without looking back.


	8. the tower

**Beth POV**

Daryl arrived fine but he looked mad. I was worried but I couldn't say or show it to anyone so I waited till night.  
I waited till everyone's asleep and I got up to search for Daryl, I knew he was in watch duty so he shouldn't be hard to find. I walked outside and pray that no one see me.  
I looked around, Michonne was close to the fences, there was someone else in the other side of the yard and I saw a light in the tower. I decided to try the tower; if it was not Daryl I just come out with some dumb excuse and walk away. Yes that was a good plan. My heart was racing so fast I could barely breath. I opened the door gently and I found Daryl with his crossbow pointed at me and a little scream skipped out of my throat.

- What the hell ya doing here girl? – He said.

- I came to see you. I just… Are you angry at me?

- No. – He said with his eyes back at the field. I got close to him and put my arms around his waist but he didn't move.

- Did something happen?

- No.

- So what's wrong? – I was getting very anxious.

- Nothing. Just leave me alone. Get back to bed girl, is where you should be. – His words came out less cold but it hurt so I let go of his waist. I wanted to tell him that I miss him so I open my mouth and nothing come out. I wanted to tell him I was going away but I was afraid he wouldn't stop me so again, my mouth opened but nothing come out.

- What? Ya ain't gonna cry will ya? – That made me so angry that before I could think I was already answering.

- What? Nooo. What's wrong with you? I just came here because I wanted to be with you for a while and you just treat me like sh… like this. I don't know if I've done something that bother you or if you trying to get rid of me…- I stop. Examined his face, he was looking at me like he didn't know who I was. His eyes opened and he gave a little laugh that made me feel even more angry.

- What hell girl. I'm no angry at ya and I don't want ya to go.

So why were you speaking like that? – I put my arms around his wais again and this time we run a hand all along my arm and stopped at my neck.

- I got ya somethin. – He said without answer the question. Maybe he didn't want to say the reasons and it would be better not to push.

- Really? – I smiled and he took something of his jacket. It was a bracelet. He took my wrist and put it gently. This was a really romantic act but I couldn't say it.

I was so happy, it may be a little superficial to be this happy over a bracelet but I've never thought that he would do something like this. I kiss him, the kiss was also overwhelmed, it was like nothing else in the world exists. We kiss for a while and it was getting intense when he push me away from his body.

- Damn girl. I didn't knew ya like jewelry this much. – I blushed but he smiled and kiss me again. – This is wrong. So wrong. – he whispered.

**Daryl POV.**

I wanted to tell her that I didn't like to see her put herself in dangerous but I was kinda worried I may sound like her old man so I let it go.  
She was kissing me like she was hungry and before I notice I was already doing the same. I tried to get some space so she couldn't feel my dick but it didn't help that much because I felt the urge to kiss her again.  
She started to put her hands behind my shirt, they're cold and trembling but it felt so nice. I didn't know where she wanted to go with this kissing session or which parts of her body I could touch. I didn't want her to think I'm a pervert or that I was going to rape her.

I stopped kissing her for a moment so I could check any movement in the field but all I saw was Michonne sitting on the floor and walkers on the fence. I kept holding Beth waist and she was kissing me on the neck and then her intentions got really clear. She started to unbutton my jeans while she was kissing me. Hell I never tough this girl would be like this.  
My hands run across her back under the shirt and unbutton her bra. She didn't have big boobs but they're perfect and soft. I was going to unbutton her jeans too but then I remembered all the shit that happen with Lori and push her away.

- Com' on girl. Just go to your bed and get some sleep.

- Why?! You don't want to… - She was probably blushed and I could feel she was embarrassed.

- Oh believe me. I want. Really bad. But not like this.

- Like this? What? In the tower?

- No Beth. Without …protection. I've no condom and I'm not getting you pregnant. So … just go.

- Ooh. I didn't even remember… I'm sorry. – She looked down so I put her face up again and give her a soft kiss.  
- But maybe we could do something else. - She said ashamed.

- Somethin else?! - I asked while she put her hand on my pants and grab my dick. – GOD Damn Beth. What'ya doin?  
- I just thought maybe … we… I don't know. I don't wanna leave.

- I don't want ya to do anything that ya don't want to. – I said when I realized her intention of use her mouth.

she only gave me a ashamed little smile. I couldn't control myself around her and she was really pushing me over the edge. I grabbed her hair just when I was about to cum in her mouth. I felt my breath heavily and all my body relaxed so I quickly looked at the field then I knelt dragging her with me kissing her while I laid her down in the cold floor.

- Guess it's your turn now. – She only smiled. I wondered if she had done anything like this with the other farm boy or Zack. I took her boots and then her jeans and panties.

I spread her legs and start to use my mouth as my hand run for one of her breasts. He hand grabbed mine and she started to moan a little to loud. I didn't want anyone to hear us so I stop what I was doing and moved upon her kissing her mouth.

- I know. we've to keep it down. Sorry. – She said, her eyes were narrowed and her breath was heavily.  
I kept kissing her mouth and neck while I put my fingers inside her. It didn't take too long till she bend her back in pleasure and I felt all her body melt.

I got up quickly. We looked like two teenagers discovering sex. Well… one of us at least was a teenager. I looked at the field again just to see if everything still the same and I look back at Beth.

- Will ya get dressed or what? – She still lied down on the floor resting.

- Depend what do you mean by "or what". – She was fooling around.

- Oh com'on girl. Will you get dressed by yourself or do I've to go there?

- Hum… is that a threat or a suggestion? – She said while she started to get up. I looked at outside again while she got dressed then her arms surrounded my waist and I felt her head on my back, I picked one of her hands only to realize how small it was.

- Are you ok? - She asked and moved herself in front of me.

- Fine. And you? – She smiled and kiss my lips softly.

- Really well. I've never thought about…. You know… it was just so amazing. – She said in some cute way and I just kiss her one more time.

- Now go away. My watch is almost over and it would be bad if someone saw us got out together.

- You're right. – She said with a smile and got away. I could see her enter the cell block door and disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

So what did you think about last week episode? I never thought they would bond like they did, really I was surprised. I still think that they are going to kill Beth and all she say in that episode make me believe that she left her mark on Daryl and if she died he is gonna be really sad.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

I felt a little ashamed to have done that kinda stuff with such a young girl but it felt so nice that all I wanted was repeat the session but days had pass and all I could get was a few smiles cause she was always surrounded by Maggie and her father and I couldn't get rid of Glenn and Rick.

- Hi lil asskicker! G' Morning Rick. – I said getting closer. Beth joined us with the milk for the baby.

- Good Morning Daryl. – She smiled at me and then at Judith who stretch her arms.

- Hi. – I didn't want to look at her for too long so I faced Rick again. – So we going or not? I'm getting old here waiting.

- Yeh I was just waiting to feed Judith but Beth can do that. – He looked at Judith in Beth arms and kissed her head. – Just going to grab my gun be back in a minute.

- Where are you going again? – She asked with some sad eyes.

- On a run. Don't ya worry. – She looked to see if Rick was coming and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

- Is always you going on runs. Please come back safe, I've missing you so much.

- Sure will girl. – I smile. I've missed her too.

I drive the car with Rick while Michonne, Ty and Glenn were in other car. Looking at them outside I just realized that she was a really bad driver and I was glad I was with Rick. At least I was, till he started to make questions.

- I've been noticed you and Carol for a while. Are you two hooking up or what?

- What? We're friends. – I didn't really wanna talk about it but he insisted. After all Rick was also my friend.

- I though you were going to give her that bracelet you've found so I was kinda surprised to see it in Beth's wrist.

- Uh humm. – I didn't know what to say. I just couldn't tell him I was fucking the girl. If it was Carol instead of Beth, this wouldn't be a problem and this could became a friendly conversation about women and beer.

- Don't get me wrong, man. It was actually really nice of you. She spends a lot of time in the prison, mostly taking care of my daughter.

- Ye. She needed something to cheer her up.

- I didn't know you talked with her that much. – Why was he insisting with this shit?

- I don't.

- You're not much of a talker. I got it.

- Right back at you. You always try to negotiate and be the leader but you never talk that much about ya.

- What a great friendship ahm? – Rick laugh.

- Its good to me.

- I know. But anyway I wanted to thank you by what you did when I was… off. You got my back there. So anything you need. Just say.

- Com'on don't ya get all sentimental on me now. – I said and he laugh again, I knew it was true. He would had my back if I needed. I was glad the ride was over and we could start searching for what we need.

We started to take all we needed from the supermarket but had started to run out of supplies too. I saw that Rick was searching for some stuff for his farm and Michonne was taking blankets, I didn't see the rest of the group but I went to the hygiene sector go get something I needed.

I took some tooth brushes that still there and went to search for condoms. I didn't know if Beth would still want to have sex with me but if she did ( what I was hoping,) I wanted to be prepared.

I was looking for the few boxes that were left behind. Strawberry, normal, Xl, with flavors. Who cares about this shit now? It would be a luck if they got someone to fuck.

- You, man. Thanks I was just searching for that. – Glenn came in my direction and took two boxes out of my hand and some of the shelf. – My wedding night is coming and I plan to celebrate all night.

- Sure ya do. – I waited till he get away so I could grab the boxes he left and put on my jacket so no one ask about it.

**Beth POV**

I couldn't wait till Daryl get back. Maggie told me he just chanced watches with her, so she and Glenn could be together.

I saw when they arrived. I was holding Judith so I walked till them.

- How was the run? Did you get something for Judy? - I asked getting even closer to Rick to disguise while I checked Daryl for bites, scratches or other wounds.

- He's fine. – Rick said and smile. – I brought something for my little princess yes. – This time he was talking to Judith. I felt embarrass that he notice me checking Daryl but he know I was always worried about everyone.

Rick took Judith and I went to check the things they brought. I get closer to Daryl while he took things out of the car.

- I was so worried. That run took all day.

- Everything went just fine. Stores and houses are running out of supplies and we need to go further to get something decent.

- Hum… so you're on watch tonight. – he smiled at my question and he was about to say something but Maggie approach us.

- What you two talking about?

- Dinner. – Stuff they find – We say at the same time and Maggie laugh.

- I mean stuff they find to make dinner. – I try to put it all together but Maggie laughs.

- Ok then. Let's go Beth. Glenn brought something to make some cake so I want that chocolate cake you use to do at home. You need to remember the recipe cause it would be an amazing wedding cake.

- She took my hand and drag me all the way till the cells. I saw Daryl laughing and I knew he had catch my message. I would meet him at the watch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beth POV**

I couldn't wait to be with Daryl again. I was hoping we could do what we did last time we were in the tower so I decide to take a shower. I didn't want Daryl to think I'm smelly.

I took a relaxing cold shower because the warm water was a luxury we couldn't afford anymore. I washed my hair with some new shampoo and conditioner that Maggie had hiding in her cell.

I finish my shower and when I was about to get dressed I hear something. Slow steps. I put my clothes as fast as I could and search for my knife but I realized I've left it in my room.

My heart start to race really fast and I search for something to stab walkers. All I have with me was a towel and a bottle of conditioner so I decide to pull one of the shower curtains and use the iron as a weapon.

I open the door careful and I saw the walker approaching and I decided to stay hide till he got closer to the door. I didn't need to wait too much and when it got close to the door I opened and I use all my strength to hit him right in the head, the walker fell and I kinda felt pride but it was time to run.

What the fuck. – All my body froze. I've hit someone, not a walker. I knelt and realized it was Daryl.

Oh no. oh my God. Daryl are you ok? I'm so soo sorry. I thought… Oh God I'm sorry.

Autchhh.

Daryl please forgive me. – I got closer to see where I've hit him. – Let me take you to my daddy to see it. Please. – He didn't say anything and I kiss him. – Daryl please. What are you doing? Please don't die. – I kiss him again and again as I begged him to wake up but then I felt his lips smile behind mine.

You're faking aren't you? – He smiled getting up and sitting in front of me.

But ya did hit me pretty hard.

I though you're a walker so I grab this to kill it.

Oh great, yar plan was to kill me. – I hit him again but this time with my hand on his chest and then I jumped for his arms and we shared some kisses.

I'll find you in the tower at night. If that's ok for you. – I look at him with sad puppy eyes.

Oh yeah. I believe ya have a lot to make up for. – He pointed at his head.

I will. I promise. But it doesn't look that bad. Is not even bleeding.

It will probably get red or purple and swollen. What am I supposed to say to people. – I laugh

Say I kicked your ass. – He laugh when we both get up. We share one last kiss and I leave.

I got into the cafeteria and sit next to Maggie waiting for the others so we could eat all together. Daddy arrived, then Glenn, Rick, Carl, Carol and finally Daryl. We were about to start eating when Glenn looked at Daryl.

- What the hell happen to your head, man? – Glenn asked and everybody looked at Daryl.

- Beth tried to murder me. – He said and I almost spit the food I had in my mouth.

- What?! My Beth. – Maggie asked and looked at me.

- Beth why would you hit Daryl? – Daddy asked while others laugh.

- I thought he was a walker. I've apologized.

- Oh she did. Many times don't worry.

- Why didn't you tell me that? – Maggie looked too excited.

- Oh man. Can't believe you got your ass kicked by Beth. – Rick said. I was so red. I couldn't believe they were talking about it.

**Daryl POV**

I arrived in the damn tower too soon. I looked at the all place and regret I haven't brought something to clean this up.

I smell my clothes and my arms to see if it was sweaty because this days even after a shower it was hard to smell well.

Suddenly I realized how stupid I looked like. What the hell this girl was doing with me. I was never concern about my look or smell but now, because of Beth it was hard not to think about it, I mean, I was twice her age and not the best looking guy but she liked me anyway. And now I felt stupid again. What the fuck was happening to me. She is like some virus that got into my system and was making me act and feel damn stupid.

The door opened and closed in some fast movement it woke me up from my thought.

- Hi. How is your head? – She asked while approaching to kiss me.

- Fine.

- I've missed you. – She said embracing me, I always get confused when she hug me but after all the hugs we shared I knew the right thing to do was put my arms around her so we both became comfortable.

- Sure. Ok. – I went forward to kiss her again but she didn't kiss me back.

- Sure. Ok? I was kinda waiting for… I missed you too Beth

- Yeah I did too. Is that enough for ya?

- It's the best I will get, I know. – She smiled and kissed me. This damn blond was getting me crazy. I pulled her away for a second.

- Calm down girl. Damn… you smell amazing today.

- Thanks. And I don't wanna calm down. We don't have much time together.

- Ya right. Come here. – I grabbed her waist and started to kiss her again as our bodies get closer and closer. I picked her legs to my waist and pulled her up. She was not heavy at all. I walked away from the window before lean down and laying her on the floor.

- I tried to steal a condom from Maggie but couldn't find it. – She said with a heavy breathing and that made really clear to me what she wanted.

- I brought a box from the run.

- Good. - She said and started to take my shirt. Her hands were tremble and damn cold but I didn't complain and I took her shirt too. She was wearing no bra, which made my job so much easier. She took her own boots and helped me with my pants. We were both naked really quickly.

I picked up my Jacket and search the pockets till I found the box.

- Strawberry? – She looked at me and laughs.

- Yeah. Your sis and the Chinese are very active and Glenn took everything else before me. – She laugh, I could see she was nervous and maybe I should talk about it with her. I lay in top of her, our naked bodied touching and already sweaty.

- Are ya sure wanna do this? – She kissed me as answer and I put myself inside her. She complain at first so I went slowly. I could see in her eyes she truly like me. I stop moving for a while just to kiss her lips and neck. I realize she laugh everytime I kiss closer to her ear.  
- Ah you like that. - We both laugh. I start to move again when I realize she was not nervous anymore. I could feel that she was excited too and all that smell and warm were making me breaths started to get heavier and her moans got louder so I had to kiss her a lot to mute her moans. Her nails were torturing my back and even that hurt it was also really good, that scars were very welcomed. I was getting tired and so was she so I struck her a few more times before we came with a few seconds away. I rested on top of her for a while. I could tell she was relaxed and happy, her hands were moving on my hair, shoulders and arms, I was also happy to be in her arms, it was comfortable and almost maternal. She was a caring girl.

- That was so good. I wish we could stay here forever. – She said smiling, I smiled back and kissed her but then I realized this was becoming a very romantic moment and I wanted to stop before she said she loves me or some shit like that because then she would expect me to said it back.

- Me too. But we should go before the next watch.

- You right I should go.

- Ya should. – I wanted to let her go but instead I just kissed her again and again.

- Daryl. – She whispered between kisses. That was a advice to stop before get hard again. We both got up and started to get dressed, she was damn beautiful and her skin was all glowing.

I looked at the watch and realized he was way later than I thought. She got dressed as fast as she could, gave me a kiss and run away.

A couple of minutes later I listen the door again but when I looked I saw Glenn.

My turn. Bye redneck. – I waved with my head and get down from the tower as fast as I could. Maybe he saw Beth. That would be a problem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beth POV**

When I was returning to my cell I hear the door and decided to hide. It was Glenn so it would be better stay hide till Maggie went to the tower too.

I saw Daryl get out of the tower walking fast in the direction of the cell block so I called him and he search for me in the darkness.

- Beth?! Oh glad ya had time to hide. – Then the door open in front of him.

- Hi Daryl. Have a good night. – Maggie said happy.

- Ya too. Have fun.

- I will. – I couldn't help laugh listening.

Daryl stood still watching she walk away and when she got into the tower he called me again and we enter the cell block together, the sound of his heavy boots helped covering my steps.

I thought I would have a good night of sleep but in the morning all my body hurt. Guess doing that kinda stuff on the floor was not a good idea, but at the same time I felt great. I wondered if Daryl was suffering from the same kind of injuries.

I enter the cafeteria and saw Daryl eating with Rick, my Daddy and others. I decided to sit with Carol that was holding Judith. I was eating my breakfast when Maggie sit next to me and started to eat looking at Carol with a smile.

- What? – Carol asked.

- Funny night hum? – I didn't know what Maggie was thinking but my face turned red.

- Can you be more specific? – Carol was confused but I already have a clue were this conversation was leading.

- You and Daryl last night. I thought me and Glenn were the only ones using the tower for that purpose. – Carol looked at me but my head was down and my eyes were focus on the food.

- Oh come on Beth we're all adults here. Don't need to get red just because we are talking about sex. – Maggie said to me.

- Sure not. – I said. But Maggie wouldn't let go.

- I saw the condom there, next time just... clean the place at least. – Maggie said and laugh. I was feeling so stupid. – So… Is Daryl good in bed?

- Maggie. That's their private life. – I said trying to distract her but Carol also laugh.

- Oh sis if you don't wanna know you can leave. I'm just curious and we're all girls here. And you know… that redneck is so… rude… and he act around woman like they're from another planet.

- Yeah, he is really good, and kinda gentle.

- Gentle?! Well… if you had said he was romantic I may had laugh to death here. – We all laugh at least I tried my best to laugh so she didn't notice anything.

**Daryl POV.**

I was cleaning the fences again, the walkers kept coming and the fence was breaking.

I was feeling happy although my muscles hurt. I couldn't believe I had someone, I still didn't fully understood how this happen but I just couldn't stay away from her. I know it is wrong but I've never felt like this.

- Hei pookie. – She said starting to kill walkers in the fence too.

- Hi.

- So I was told I had sex with you last night and didn't know. – I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

- What?

- Maggie came to me with this crazy conversation that you and I have being using the tower to have sex. She assumed that it was me but I know for sure I'm not.

- Sorry... the misunderstand.

- I'm not angry because of that. I thought we were friends Pookie. Why didn't you tell me you're seeing someone?! Who is she?

- I didn't know how to tell ya. – I felt like that teenagers that lied to their mother.

- You're terrible with your feelings. I want to know if you're in love or if is just a adventure. I wanna be part of your life and be there for you in that kinda things. Come on Daryl.

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her everything but I didn't know how.

- Is Sasha?

- No.

- I can't remember the name of the other woodbury women.

- Is none of them.

- Is from the original group? I was hoping to be wrong but by now I'm pretty sure it is Beth. - My heart stop beat when she said her name.

- I know is bad. Is wrong and ya don't need to tell me.

- Why her? – She asked looking right into my eyes.

- I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me but I just… She was there and I don't know, ok? - I was desperate and tired of all that.

- Oh my God. You really love her. – I didn't understand if that was a question or a statement. – That's good Daryl. But you know once someone else find out you gonna have a lot of trouble.

- I know.

- I'll have your back Pookie. But now tell me when did this started? Is she good… you know?

- A few weeks and we've being together only once so.

- Well you look happier that yesterday so I'll take that as a yes.

- Oh com'on. Do we've to talk about it?

- Ok sorry I know you don't like to talk at all. I was just curious. How did a girl quiet as Beth fell in the claws a men like you?

- Really? The claws? - We laugh.

- I'm serious Daryl. How did this happen and what 's on your mind ? What will you do next? Because You can keep hiding forever and Hershel is going to get insane.

- I dunno. I know is going to be a problem… I just… dunno. – I was really confuse about everything she said. And now that she knew I was afraid that someone else would find out.


	12. Chapter 12

First of all sorry to take so long. I've been study for a big test. Thanks for all the reviews and the advices.

Chapter 12

Beth POV

Carol knew. I was sure she knew and then I saw her talking with Daryl by the fences. I wanted to tell him what happen but I figure that Carol have said first.

I felt my hands tremble but I needed to feed Judith. I prepare her bottle and walked to the cell block till her crib. She was already awake so I picked her up.

Are you ok Beth? – Carl asked and when I looked up I saw him and Rick looking at me.

Yea. Yes. I'm. – I answer with my voice shaking.

Ok then. – Carl said and walked away but Rick stayed there looking at me.

What's wrong? You can fool Carl but you can fool me. - He asked

I'm fine really.

Beth. Your hands are shaking. Are you with fever or something? – He got closer and put his hand on my head.

I told you. I'm fine. I didn't sleep quite well and just had coffee. Bad judgment I know. - I said trying to smile.

Ok then. I'm gonna pretend I believe you. Give me Judith and go get some rest or go take a cold shower. – I did as he told me and leave him there.

It was Daryl, I knew from the instant he replaced the hand for his lips and that made me smile. I noticed something was wrong, and I knew exactly what it was. He stepped away from me, grabbed my hand and walked me into the showers.

I don't know why this was affecting me so much. It was not about Carol, she was a friend and I was sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt me or Daryl, but, if she found out so easily maybe others will too. And I know that Rick noticed the bracelet and my weirdness.

I decided to take Rick advice and take a cold shower so I grab my things on the cell and walked for the showers but before I got there something hit me and throw me into the wall covering my mouth.

Carol knows. – Daryl said

Yeah I imagined it. She didn't say much in breakfast but She looked at me. – I said looking into his eyes.

She came to me and wanted to know everything. I didn't even tell her it was ya but she assumed. - He said

She will not tell. We just have to find a better way to keep this secret.

Yeah sure. – He said kissing me. He locked the door and kiss me again.

So yar going to take a shower? Mind if I join?

Course not. – I kiss him while I started to take his clothes of and he took mine.

He threw me against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist, it was not much better than the floor but I didn't complain. The water was cold but I felt all my body burning every time he moved and it didn't take too long before I felt all my body faint. We stood there just kissing and trying to get our breathing normal before we leave. It was not like all the problems had disappeared but for a moment we just forgot everything else.

I dunno what the hell ya've done with me garl. This is crazy. – He whispered in my hear

Yes. It is. But it feels so good. I'm always afraid we fall apart and I will not be able to feel this again. – I said.

That's stupid. We'll not. – He said making me smiled and kiss him. It was a really nice thing to say. I wanted to say I love him but I knew it would made him feel uncomfortable even if he still under the effect of the sex.

We didn't need to say anything else because somewhere in the silence we knew what each other feel. We started to get dressed when we hear the door; it was locked so it couldn't be opened.

Is someone there? – It was Maggie voice. I panic and Daryl noticed.

Just me. – He said and I asked myself what he was doing.

Daryl? What you doing here?- She asked

What ya think genius? Taking a shower. - He said getting dressed as fast as he could, I did the same but my hands were shaking and my heart was racing.

Yeah but you didn't have to lock yourself in Idiot. – Maggie was angry. I could say just for her voice. – Did you see my sister? – All my world fell when she asked about me.

Yeah. She came here too but I was here first so I send her away. – I thanked God he was the one doing the talking because I'm a really bad liar and Maggie always catches me.

OK then. I'll keep searching. – She said walking away.

We waited until she was far away so we get out of the showers, I would have to come with a really good excuse so she didn't ask too much. I got into the cell block with my hair all wet and I saw my dad walk in my direction.

Your sister has been looking for you. Where have you been? - He asked

I needed a shower and spend some time alone. – I said but he didn't look happy.

Ok I understand. But next time say something. Is something wrong sweetheart? – He asked

I'm just tired. I didn't slept too well. But don't worry daddy. – I said and He kiss the top of my head and walked away.

I walked into my cell and lay down smiling thinking about everything I just did. But then I saw Carol staring at me. What was happening today? It seems like everyone were stalking me.

I'm just so glad someone was able to break into all the walls Daryl put around him. – She said

I didn't … I… me and Daryl … - I didn't know what to say to her. I knew she knows.

I know you two are involved. I'm happy about it. I love Daryl and all I want is him to be happy. – she said. I seat in my bed and she made the same looking right in my eyes.

I hope he is happy. I… - I was so ashamed but that only made her laugh.

I can see it. Is all that innocence and your warm that dragged Daryl into you. Are you happy? Do you love him? – she asked and I just smile and waved yes with my head. She was a very good friend for both of us and I knew I could count on her.

I know he doesn't talk that much about his feelings but I'm sure he love you too. - She said and kissed my head then, walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Daryl POV**

The days pass without many trouble but we were running out of food again so I knew sooner or later I would have to go on another run. This time I actually felt bad leaving, me and Beth were better than ever so I was also running out of condoms.

Since Carol Know I felt much better about everything, she was very supportive and I knew she would have my back no matter what.

I got into the cell block and I could hear Beth voice, she was singing something and she was alone. I stop by the door of her cell and watch her moving around stuff. She was so distracted that she only noticed me after a while.

What you're doing there? – She asked with a smile and her giant eyes staring right at me.

Just watching ya. Look well singing.- I said

Thanks. – She said and grab my hand to pull me inside and give me a kiss.

Calm down garl. We can't get all excited in here. – I said

I know. Is just a kiss. No one's here.- She answer.

Yeah I know, but someone can get in, the door still open. – I said and She step away from me.

So are you going on a run soon? – she asked

Yeah. I think so. We're running out of supplies. – I noticed something in her face. – What? – I asked worry

Nothing. - she said but I didn't believe.

I think I know ya enough to tell when ya've somethin on your mind. – I said making her breathe deeply and looked at me again.

I'm always worried that someday you don't come back. Is like… when you leave you take some part of me with you. – She said but I didn't know what answer. I also felt bed to leave her there but I knew it is the safest place and the thought that she might be in danger always scared me.

Com' here garl. I always come back for ya. – I wrapped my hands around her waist and I felt hers running from my chest to my neck. We kissed deeply and I could tell she was smiling and that made me smile too although I still wonder what the hell this garl donne with me to make me act so fool.

What is this? BETH – We steps away from each other fast, I could see Beth was scared to see her father there.

Daddy… - She got closer to Hershel but he was focusing me.

Your dirty peace of shit. You touch my daughter I kill you. – He was moving in my direction but Beth put herself in from of him, she was protecting me, that felt weird but somehow I was glad she did. it took a lot of courage. Only a few people listen to Hershel saying ugly words and there was a lot of bad words throwing at me.

Daddy he didn't touch me… without my permission. – She said

What you saying Beth? You're dating that old man? – he said. That was not actually a question, it sounded more like a threat and Beth was already breathing hard.

Look man we did nothing wrong. She's an adult and she can decide what she wants. - I said trying not to get in a fight.

An adult? She might be but…Well that doesn't mean she is able to make smart choices. You took advantage of her. – He screamed

Yes it does dad and he didn't take advantage of me. – Hershel looked at her as she spoke but then he walked away. Beth followed him. I try to hold her but she escape.

Daddy don't do this, please let's talk. – She said. I didn't want to interrupt the moment, I felt I couldn't do much by now and it would be better for everyone if he rest before talk about it but Beth didn't want to let go. Then everything happen fast. Hershel turn to her.

I teach you better Beth… Much better. – He screamed.

Daddy I still the Beth you teach me to be. – She said and thenHe slap her. No one see it come and she was in shock looking at nowhere.

Hey. What ya did that for? She still yer daughter, old man. – I put myself in front of her checking her face where he hit her.

You're not who I teach you to be. You better end all that and put it straight Beth. – He screamed again.

What's happening? Why all the screaming? – Rick said runing to us and I could see some other people had followed him.

That dirty man is abusing my daughter. – The old man said. Rick looked at me, I've never felt so ashamed.

He didn't abuse me. – Beth said between her tears.

Hey… everybody get out. This is family business. – Maggie said walking in our direction with Carol.

Look Hershel… You very nervous now. Everyone is just… not thinking right. – Rick said but Hershel didn't say anything and just walked away, Beth was holding on my arm so tightly that I could feel her short nails craving my flesh.

Oh Beth what have you done? Are you ok baby? – Maggie approach her. – I'll take her to her cell. – She said to me and grabbed Beth by the shoulders. I couldn't believe what just happen, Hershel went crazy and her eyes became like fucking glass, I've never see fear on Beth face like I've see just now. That was a awkward silence and I rub my head trying to think about something to say. I looked at Rick.

Well that explains all the good mood. – He said.

Oh man. I swear I didn't raped her or shit like that. - I said

I know. You like her too much to do that. – Rick said. Great now everybody think that know my feelings.

They aren't doing nothing wrong Rick. It is actually a miracle they had a relationship like that in a middle of all this. – Carol put everything in a romantic stupid way.

I know. Is just… Hershel is a doctor here, we need him. We need you too and Beth to take care of my little girl. I can't afford to lose any of you and I can't afford to have you all screaming like this. - Rick said

I know man. Hershel probably want to kick my ass out of the prison. – I said

I got your back but you need to figure it out a way to solve this ok? – He said and put his hand on my shoulder then, walked away probably to find Hershel.

Everything is going to be ok Pookie, you'll see. – Carol said and We both walk to check on Beth. She was drinking some water and Maggie was caressing her back. Maggie looked at me with some angry eyes but didn't say anything.

Daryl I'm sorry. – Beth whispered.

That's ok. He would find out sooner or later. Are ya ok? – I walked and knelt in front of her so I could look at her face.

Never though my father would hit me. – She said crying

Me neither even if you had donne a really bit shit this time Beth. Daddy was furious. - Maggie said making me feel even worst.

I know. You don't need to remind me about that Maggie. And I've donne nothing wrong. – Beth said furious.

No need to argue that now. We 'll think about a somethin. – I said trying to calm her.

Me and Beth spend most of the day in her cell, she didn't want to see anyone and I wasn't in the mood to get all the angry eyes looking at me like if I've raped the garl. At least while we were hugging she was not crying, I didn't know how to comfort crying woman but whatever I was doing it was working and It actual felt nice to have her body so close and be able to smell her hair.

You will not run away will you? - She asked

Why would I do that? – I asked back and kissed the top of her head. Actually run away was all I wanted to do but I couldn't leave her like this. I felt selfish to stay and I would feel selfish if I'd runnel away.

Thank you. – She whisper

What ya thanking me for? - I asked

For Staying. I don't wanna freak you out and made you run away by say that I need you now. But I do. I'm so scared. - She said holding me tight.

Com'on like ya could freak me out. I know ya scared but yer dad will forgive ya. Not me but ya're his little girl. - I said trying to convince both of us.

He slap me. He've never donne anything like that. That's why I'm scared. – She said and breath deep. She was afraid of her own father.

He'll not hurt ya again. Don't ya worry. - I promised

Hey you two love birds. Time for dinner. – Rick said and we get up as fast as we could. He looked at Beth like if she was some abandoned puppy. – Are you ok Beth? Judith missed you, she cried like crazy.

I'm fine. Sorry I haven't take care of her today. Tomorrow I will spoiled her so much - She said smiling. At least the baby still made her happy.

When we walked in the cafeteria everybody looked at us. I felt like I have a fucking target drowned on my forehead. Beth used to eat with her father and sister but today she searched for another table, far away from them. I seat in front of her feeling like that geeks in high school with no friends. She barely tasted her food and put some in my plate. I knew she wouldn't eat or sleep right tonight.

**Beth POV**

I couldn't sleep. I could hear Maggie and Gleen whispering and my father moving on his bed. I saw the hours pass but I couldn't sleep and every time I close my eyes all I see is my father.

I heard people snoring and I started to panic. My heart was racing and I could barely breathe. I knew this was a panic attack and I knew it will pass but all I wanted was Daryl.

I got up and walked silent to the stares and tried my best to ascend without making too much noise. I stop at his door, also covered with a sheet, and I wondered if I should get in or not. I got in and I smiled just to see him sleep so well. I touch is foot because I know he sleep with a gun by his side and I didn't want be shot.

What ya doing here? - He asked with his eyes closed.

Can't sleep. - I answer.

I know. Come here. – He moved on his bed to give me some space to lie down. When I felt him by my side I just knew I was safe again.

Ya've to leave before dawn ok? – He said and We kissed. I felt his hand getting behind my shirt to caress my back. That helped a lot and I felt asleep fast.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sorry this chapter is short. I don't particularly like it but I couldn't think :S

**Beth POV**

That first night I slept with Daryl I was supposed to get out before dawn but we slept so hard that we forgot everything, I noticed my father eyes on me all the time but he refuse to talk to me and I was afraid of him.

It had past at least 3 days and all I have now is Daryl and we've being sharing the same bed cause without him I couldn't sleep anymore.

People looked at me like a victim and to Daryl as a rapist even if. I know Daryl was feeling bad about it even if he said he didn't care about others.

Daryl went on the run with Michonne and Rick and I felt like I had a hole in my chest and I was tired of everybody looking at me so I spend most of the day on my cell with Judith.

"HI kid." – Maggie say at the door.

"Hi Maggs."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. Daddy is… "-she said but I stopped her.

"It's ok. I know you don't like it either." – I said

"I just think it's weird, you two have nothing in common and he is so much older. Actually I always picture you with someone more… romantic." – She said

"Daryl is romantic. He doesn't know but he is". – I said and Maggie laugh. She moved closer sitting by my side.

"Romantic? Dary? I don't even believe you use those two words in the same sentence." – She said raising her eyebrow.

"I always think that Dad would be the supporting one and you would try to kill Daryl. " - I said sad

"I still think about it." – she said and I punch her arm.

"I know it looks wrong, me and him. But I feel really good and… I feel safe when he is around. " – I explain

"I can see that. You have been alone for too long and maybe Daryl is a good thing. I don't know. I don't know what to do either. If I talk to dad I feel I'm abandoning you, if I talk to you Daddy get sad. " – She said

"I'm fine Maggie and I know you still love so you don't need to make dad sad by talking with me." - I said

"Beth. Dad also loves you. And I'm gonna talk to you every chance I get."- She hugged me and then made a little space to look at my face. – "And there's so many thing I want to know. "- she said.

"Oh no. don't start with that embarrassing questions again."

"Oh com'on I know you two have been sleeping together… and I don't believe you just sleep. "- she said and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well… no." – I answer

"Tell me everything." - she said excited

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Com'on BETH. Have you been safe? " –she asked

"Yes."

"Is he gentle or is just as rough as he is talking with us?" –another question

"Gentle."

"So you've been enjoying?" – Another one. She never get tired

"Yes. "

"You still so ashamed to talk of it. God Beth." – she said

"I know is stupid but… is really weird talk about it." – I said

"I bet you don't feel shamed when you doing it." – She said

"Yeah of course not. I don't even think. " – I said smiling.

"uhhhh that's my girl." – We listen the door and she stand up and got out of my cell really quickly, she know it was dad.

"Hi dad." – Maddie said. I stayed there just listening-

"Were you talking with your sister?" – he asked

"Yes. Sorry ."

"I'm not angry at you, is normal she is your sister." – he said. That sound more like him.

"So why are you so angry with her? She fell in love is not like she is on drugs." – Maggie know I was listening and dad probably know too so I thought they were talking on purpose.

"I chased your sister and Jimmy around for months and now she is sleeping with a man old enough to be her father. I didn't raise your sister to be a whore ."– that word hit me harder than a punch.

**Daryl POV**

I was driving back to the prison, I didn't wanna return to that accusing eyes but I wanted to return to Beth. Rick was by my side, I noticed him looking at the back seat to check if the others were sleeping and I knew he was going to talk.

"Why did you do that? Why Beth?" – he asked

"I donno know." –And I didn't really wanted to talk.

"She is beautiful and very… warm. But … I always thought that you and Carol.

"I know. She too young and I'm a pervert." – I said already felling angry

"I didn't say that. I said I got your back and I do…. "– He was being annoying and I was tired of everything so I interrupt.

"Look man. What ya had with Lori… I never had that. Nothing like that. No one ever looked at me that way. So Beth… She was not afraid of me and she looked at me like she… cared about me. I know I was selfish… I never wanted a freaking romance novel and I don't need anyone to be worried about. - I said trying to keep it down so I didn't wake up the others.

"Damn…You really like her don't you? I'm sorry Daryl I guess sometimes people forgot we are human too. You deserve to be happy "– Damn I hate sentimental talk. I decided didn't answer back.

"I can talk with Hershel again. I know Beth is suffering and it is not fair what he've done. " – he said

"Forget it. Beth is in a hell and she is scared and angry at Hershel. The both need time. It would help a lot if people stop looking at me like a fucking rapist." - I said

"Yeah. Sorry about that too. Just keep behaving like you always have. People will forget it eventually. " – he said

"I don't like it." – I admit

"I understand but people will see you both happy and will understand too. Love really fuck a guy life." – I didn't know if that was for me or for himself but I choose not to answer. I drive to the prison gates and looked at Beth faraway at the cell block door. When the car stopped she started to run in our direction , as she got closer I realized she had being crying. She jumped in my arms for a hug.

"Please don't leave me alone all day again. Please." – she said in my hear

"What's wrong?" – I asked

"Nothin'. Just…really need a hug." - she said

"Beth I know ya. What ya crying about?" – I asked

"I listen my father and Maggie talk…. I wish I hadn't. "– I knew he has said somethin really bad to made her feel like that but I didn't ask. we already have drown to much attention so I decided to wait till we were on our bed to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Hope you like it.

Chapter 15

**Daryl POV**

A couple of weeks pass and her father still not talking, I try to be by her side and she also had Maggie so for now, I was hoping that would be enough to keep her happy.

I got insane when she told me her father had called her a whore, I wanted to kick that old man ass but she didn't let me. I was trying to be strong for her and she tried to make it all worth it. I was fine, actually, I felt way better not have to talk with her father and explain why I was fucking his younger daughter.

I went to Beth cell and watch her while she feed the baby, I heard some people cough and search the source with my eyes, hopping none of them get a cold.

"Some people are getting sick. With a cold or something." – She said.

"I don't want ya closer to that people ok?" – I said sounding a little bossy.

"Daryl is just a cold and I feel just fine."- She said smiling

"I know. But I don't want ya sick so why don't ya get some of your stuff and put it upstairs in my cell? And if more people get sick we just move to other cell block or something." – I said. She smile and get closer to me kissing my lips. She still holding the baby and I thought that would be a picture of a fucking perfect family that I would never get.

I got out and went to help Rick at the fences killing walkers. I saw he staring at me and again, I knew he would say sometin.

"What?" – I asked

"Nothing. " - He said but that was a lie.

"Just say it man. I think I know ya enough to predict when somethin on your mind." - I said

"I talked with Hershel… about you and Beth. He want his girl back but he doesn't agree with your relation so he said if you two get apart that he would have his arms open for Beth." – He said looking at me with some fucking puppy eyes.

"Hershel believe in God. He believes in sin and heaven and hell. He think like us in a lot of thing but not about her girl." - He said.

"That's bull shit. Maggie and Glenn are fucking like rabbits and he never said anything. Is not because of his God, or Beth soul, is because of me. I'm not good enough for her, and I'm old and shit." - I said angry

"Daryl I tried… He knows you could protect the group but he doubt you can protect just Beth." – Rick said trying to understand both sides.

"You know what… tell Hershel to go fuck himself. What am I suppose to do? Tell me? Leave Beth… what would I tell her? «Look I'm leaving you because your father hate me but think God would still forgive you»? Com'on man." - I was talking louder that necessary and I regret immediately what I've said.

"I'm sorry. It's not yer fault ." - I said breathing deep.

"You're in a bad position. I tried to put myself on your shoes but I also didn't know what to do. Sorry I can't help y…."- We hear shots coming from the blokes and we started to run.

Beth was there, I knew it and some kinda of panic started to hit me. I didn't know I could run this fast, all I wanted was check if she was fine. We enter in the block and some walkers were already eating the living. They were the sick people I heard coughing early.

I looked around and saw Beth closing the door of her cell, she still with Judith. I killed some of the walkers and some of the woodbury people who got bite, A kid was standing in the way, not bitten but scared, he couldn't move so I pick him up and run to get the kid inside Beth cell but a screaming lady interrupted me. I put the kid on the floor and told him to run pointing to Beth cell, it was not far away and he started to walk but then something made him stop.

"Come. Come here." – Beth said to the kid but it was hard to hear with all the shots.

I was shooting with my crossbow and I needed to get some arrows back so I run to one of the bodies and then I saw Beth getting out of her cell to get the kid.

"No Beth. Get in there." – I don't think she hear me with all the shooting and screaming.

That was when my world fell apart. I saw Beth being shot and fall on the floor, the kid started to cry and a walker got closer, I was too far to reach it so I tried to put the arrow on my crossbow but my hands were weird and my vision started to blur.

Someone killed the walker and Knelt closer to Beth. I run in her direction and I realized it was Rick.

"She's alive. Daryl she's ALIVE." – Rick screamed

"Who shoot her?" – I asked

"I don't know. Just get her and take her to Hershel." – He said

I picked Beth and started to walk as fast as I could. My vision still blurry but I knew exactly the way to get where her father was. I looked at her, her body was flaccid, her face was white like she had no life. I realized she was shot in the shoulder and I prayed that the bullet have made his way out or it would be difficult for her to survive.

"OMG Daryl what happened?" – I didn't know who asked, it was a woman. I kept moving without answer but the woman followed me, I could hear her steps. I got into the block and scream.

"HERSHELL. " – I called and the woman did the same. She disappeared and I saw the old man coming in my direction.

"BETH. OH no… Beth." – That was Maggie, she got closer and looked at my face.

"Lay her here." - The woman said and I did what she told me. I put Beth on table and checked her shoulder. I saw a exit wound so I breath from relieve. Hershel was already cleaning the wound and doing is stuff when I felt a hand on my arm. It was the woman that I now recognize as Carol.

"She is tough that she looks. She's going to be fine. You're not going to loose her." – I knew Carol was trying to help but all the blood on my hand, my heart racing, my vision blur I just didn't wanted to hear anything. I just lean on the wall and sloped till I seat on the floor. It didn't take too long for her to return with a towel and clean my hand while I was using the other one to rest my head down.

"Don't cry Daryl please. She'll be fine. She just pass out from the shock." – She said

"I'm not crying. I know that. " – I said not really wanted to talk.

"Ok you're not. Just… let's wait. I'll be here with ya." – She said looking right at my eyes.

My head race with all the thought. Beth, Hershel, the conversation with Rick. Hershel was right, I couldn't protect Beth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Beth POV**

I woke up and all my body hurt. I felt two hands touching my shoulder and that hurt even more, I looked around and realized I was in some cell. How did I get here?

"You will be fine. The bullet got out. You scared us sweetheart."

"Dad?" - I asked

"Yes baby. It's me." – I looked at him and my heart raced. Why was I scared of him?

"Where is Daryl?" – I asked

"Outside." - he said disappointed

"How long have I've been like this?" - I asked

"A while." – He looked like he wanted to say something more but he didn't.

"Can I go now?"

"No. You should rest. You lost blood, it was not that much but I want you to rest and keep your arm quiet. " – He said

"Did the bullet hit any bone or something?" – I asked worried. A broken bone might be a problem

"No. you were really lucky, baby. That is gonna hurt but it should be fine in a few weeks. "– He smiled at me. He was trying to be my daddy again but all I wanted was Daryl.

"I want to go to my cell." – I said trying to get up.

"Calm down. Maybe I can call that man to take you there. " - He said and I knew he was talking about Daryl

"I'm here." – Daryl appear at the door looking at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." – I said smiling at him.

"I didn't save ya." – He was really weird. My smile faded away.

"Daryl what's wrong? "– I asked nervously and my father watched.

"Ya ask Glenn to help taking her to her cell. I just wanted to know she was alive."– He said to my dad and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Daryl? What are you doing?" – I asked and sit on the bed feeling dizzy for a while.

"I couldn't protect ya. It doesn't matter how hard I try you always end up getting hurt." – he said sad.

"Daryl come on. You know that's not true." - I try to take some of his guilt but it didn't work.

"Yeah. It is. We've being lying all this time. And ya get hurt being with me or away from me so… I will step away. There ya all will have less one problem. "- He looked and my father and then he walked away.

I felt sick. I couldn't believe him. I didn't want face my father who just hears everything and was probably smiling inside. I just stay there still sit in the bed breathing hard.

"Beth I know it hurt but it is for the best… "- I didn't wanted to listen. I got up and felt dizzy so hold the bed to get balance then walked away slowly.

"Beth you will be better I promise". – I hear him scream at distance. I never tough but right in this moment… I hated my father.

I walked to my cell holding the walls. My shoulder hurt but it didn't hurt as much as my chest. I promised to myself I wouldn't cry anymore and I will keep that promise even if my chest blows.

All I wanted to feel better was Daryl hug but he was the cause of all this pain. I have no one. I lay in my bed for a while just looking up.

"How are you? My God Beth, when Rick told me I fear you wouldn't survive. God… I love you little sister." – She sit on the bed and hugged me.

"Daryl broke up with me." - I said

"What?" - She looked confuse like she didn't hear it well.

"He say he couldn't protect me and he would step away so I could have less one problem." – I said

"I… Can't believe he did that. I'm sorry Beth." - She said holding my hand

"I just… feel so empty."

"That's normal. But it will get better. And now dad will talk with you again." - She was trying to think positive but it wasn't working

"I don't want to talk with him. I want to be alone. "- I just hopped she didn't stay mad at me and leave for a while.

"Ok. I'll check on you later." - She walked away looking back a few times.

**Daryl POV**

I wanted to break someone mouth, I wanted to hit someone so hard that my fists started to bleed but I couldn't do that.

Why did I let her go?! NO… The right question is… Why did I let her in? I never needed anyone and now I was just too attached to that damn girl. She is not even useful to me in any way so why was this so hard? ….Now everything will return to normal, she will be with her father and sister and I will be with myself.

"Daryl I can't believe you just walk away on Beth. What's wrong with you?" – Rick was like a brother to me, even if I had never admitted. But sometimes he did push my buttons.

"What's wrong with me? What Should I do? That damn girl is better without me. " - I screamed

"No she is not. And you were better with her. Why would you waste What you two had." – He said looking at me like I was some king of wild animal.

"Stop fathering me man. I know what I'm doing. Stay the fucking away and put yourself in your own business. Go take care of Carl and leave me alone. Damn." – I screamed. He punch me right on the face trying to bring me back to reality but I punch him back and things got out of control. I didn't want to hurt him, if that was anyone else I would keep doing it but I just gave up. Rick hold my neck with one hand and my shoulder with the other one.

"I'm sorry Daryl. I know you trying to do the best. "

"I'm sorry too." - I said

"If you need something just… came talk to me ok?" - He said

"Sure."

I was bleeding from my lip and my hand hurt but it also felt good. I needed to punch something so I went to my cell and broke everything I could.


End file.
